Monoacylglycerol lipase (MAGL) is an enzyme responsible for hydrolyzing endocannabinoids such as 2-AG (2-arachidonoylglycerol), an arachidonate based lipid, in the nervous system. The serine hydrolase α-β-hydrolase domain 6 (ABHD6) is another lipid mediator.